


Ringing in the New Year

by Sincerely_Sierra



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Love, Minor Sexual Content, New Years, New Years Eve, Showers, resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Sierra/pseuds/Sincerely_Sierra
Summary: Zoe and Madison spend New Years Eve together and create resolutions, revelations, and a huge surprise for Zoe.





	Ringing in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year (although I have about half an hour left)! I wrote this up just now, and it's set literally this minute as I type this. Like, if these two weren't fictional, it'd be happening right now. 
> 
> Happy 2019! Best wishes to you all!
> 
> \--Sincerely, Sierra

Another year with Madison Montgomery has passed for Zoe Benson. Today is New Years Eve, 2018. Three years ago to the day, Zoe and Madison shared their first kiss under the leftover mistletoe. It was Madison's doing, of course. She wasn't drunk--yet--but she was desperate for Zoe's lips against hers after months of the irresistible craving eating away at her.

Zoe wasn't too shy about it, either. That night was spent with her in Madison's lap, mouths pressed firmly together, under the empty Christmas tree as she crystal ball in New York descended. The next morning, Zoe expected Madison to push her away and return to her old life as usual, but she didn't. New Years Eve 2015 was a revelation for the two witches, and it's remained that way for years.

For some reason or another, this New Years Eve feels different. More magical, more sensual. Perhaps because it's so quiet save for the faint fireworks popping outside. The other witches are downstairs having their own festivities as Zoe and Madison curl up in their bedroom, bodies entangled on the bed, illuminated by the green, red, gold shooting across the sky.

"I love you," Madison whispers against Zoe's swollen pink lips. Her breath smells of wine and the sugar cookies they ate before taking solitude up here.

Zoe smiles and leaves a tender little kiss on the blonde's nose, trailing down to her lips and neck, where she lingers to suck and nip until Madison's head is tilted back. Zoe is magical in other ways; not just with her natural-born powers. Her touch is hot and soothing all at once, and sparks fly out of Madison's body when that milky skin of Zoe's grazes hers.

"I love you, too," Zoe hums into her girlfriend's ear.

Fingers stroke goose-bumped flesh and a pink tongue glide over Madison's breasts. Zoe rests her body on Madison's, head over the blonde's chest so she can hear her heartbeat. Instinctively, Madison's arms wrap around her and bring her close.

"Mm," Zoe sighs as she tweaks Madison's erect nipple between her fingers. "Want a shower?"

Nodding, Madison sits up, bringing Zoe with her. They're already completely naked, so no need to worry about all that pesky undressing stuff. They roll off the bed, ensuring once more that their door is in fact locked, and stumble to the adjoined bathroom.

The water is hot as it streams out. Zoe steps into the tub and helps Madison in, too. The two of them combine and hold each other tight as the scalding hot stream soaks their hair and skin. Nothing is said between them for awhile. Simple kisses here and there, down Zoe's spine by Madison's mouth, and black up to her forehead.

"Three years and I still wonder how the fuck you're so goddamn sexy," Madison whispers over the pelting of the water.

After all these years, Zoe's cheeks never fail to redden when Madison speaks to her that way. She should be used to it, but she isn't, and that's a specialty in life she craves for. It never gets old and Zoe never tires of the sound of Madison seductively complimenting her body.

"Not as sexy as you," Zoe says, carefully grabbing Madison's ass in one hand.

"Just shut up and enjoy my touch," Madison growls.

With the touch of angel, Madison washes Zoe's hair. She's careful only with Zoe, because she would never intentionally hurt her girlfriend. She's even careful enough to not allow the soap to get into her eyes.

In return, Zoe washes Madison's long blonde locks before grabbing some foamy body soap and massaging over her flesh, kneading it enough to cause Madison to quietly moan in content. They allow the water to rinse the suds and soap off, embraced in each other's arms, before Madison turns off the tap.

They dry off and put on some fresh clothes before reprising their places on the bed. Madison anxiously looks around the room, occasionally glancing at her dresser drawer. Zoe's knuckle caresses the back of her hand she turns her attention to her.

"Thirty minutes left," Zoe quietly announces as she pockets her cellphone. "What are your resolutions?"

"Hmm," Madison hums, racking her brain for a correct answer. "Don't have any. I think it's kinda dumb. I mean, life goes on. Can't really plan it out."

"Yeah, I guess so," Zoe says with a shrug. "I kinda wanna learn how to put on lipstick on my own without looking like a clown. Maybe learn to sew."

"I've been sober for awhile," Madison says. "I want to go longer."

Zoe grins with pride. Madison has done a great job so far at recovering. Sometimes she falls back down and binge drinks until she pukes, but she hasn't in almost six months and Zoe is forever proud of that. She's more humble than when Zoe first met her five years ago.

As Zoe babbles on about about how great Madison's doing and all the things she hopes they can do in 2019, Madison's mind trails off somewhere in the distance. She stares out the window and falls entranced by the gold and red shimmering outside before it disappears into a cloud of smoke.

She wants to do it so badly. She wants this resolution and this revelation to come out tonight before the clock strikes midnight and the fireworks haywire and everyone cheers and kisses their partners. But she's afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid of loneliness, afraid of laying down cold tonight.

"Maddie?" Zoe asks.

"Huh?" Madison replies as she tears her eyes away from the fireworks.

"What're you looking at? You seem distant," Zoe replies as she nestles her face in Madison's shoulder.

She's so warm. Not because of the shower. No, Zoe is always warm. She's the heated blanket Madison needs every night to ensure nothing can hurt her.

"I was just looking out at the fireworks. They're beautiful," Madison says, though she's actually not all that focused on them.

Zoe smiles in response, wrapping her slender arms around the blonde's little waist as she hugs her tight, and she accompanies Madison in watching the colors of smoke cloud the clear night sky. Their hair is still damp, but it doesn't feel cold. It's perfect. Between the body heat and the warmth of the space heater blowing on their skin, nothing is cold.

"What kinds of stuff do you wanna do this year?" Zoe suddenly asks.

"Don't know. Get out of here, I hope," Madison says, but not in a snarl. It's a revelation.

"You mean move?" Zoe's eyebrows come together in confusion.

Chewing her lip, Madison nods. Fear creeps inside Zoe, thinking this is Madison's twisted way of telling her it's time to break up, but she settles down when Madison draws a kiss over her forehead.

"We should move," the former actress whispers. "Not too far. We can still be part of the coven. We just don't have to live here."

"I know I don't have many students, but they need me, Madison," Zoe says.

"I know. That's why I said we don't have to go far. We can stay within a few miles and you'll be here everyday for lessons just like you're living here. But you'll leave once you're done teaching for the day and you can come home," Madison carefully explains.

It's something to consider. It doesn't sound so bad. Maybe moving with Madison is the first step to a new life together. Zoe is very loyal to her coven and her sister witches, but she's also loyal to Madison. This way, both of them win and Zoe doesn't feel pulled between them.

"Maybe. We can decide later on," Zoe says. She wants to say yes and start looking for a place right now, but that would be too irrational.

"Let's put that on our list."

Again, Zoe is confused. "List?"

Madison brushes a dark lock of hair behind Zoe's ear and says, "A resolution list. It's a new year. Well, almost."

Twenty minutes. She has twenty fucking minutes to decide if she wants to back down or brave up.

The two girls remain firmly embraced as the celebrations outside continue with bright lights and smoke. Zoe smells of faint cinnamon and it's intoxicating to Madison. It's her own version of a celebration.

Minutes tick by and so do Zoe's deep breaths against the blonde's shoulder. At first, Madison thinks her girlfriend has nodded off, but as she looks down, she sees she's just quiet and admiring the scenery.

Eyeing the time on the clock above her bed, Madison swallows hard. Fifteen minutes. She swears she's about to piss herself. There's no need for so much worry and fear, but what if, for some reason, Zoe says no? What if it doesn't work out? What if this whole planning thing backfires? Madison Montgomery is usually never afraid. But with this? She's terrified.

"I love you," Zoe murmurs. "So much."

"I love you, too."

Time slowly runs out, and now it's five minutes until 2019. Zoe gets up and opens the curtains all the way, sparks of color streaming in. Her eyes widen in mesmerization and, quiet as a mouse, Madison turns to her dresser drawer and pulls out a little velvet box. She moves that hand behind her back as she approaches Zoe from behind.

Two minutes.

"Madison, look. It's so pretty," Zoe exhales.

Smiling, Madison simply says, "Not as pretty as you."

Without turning away, Zoe giggles, a faint blush rising on her cheeks.

One minute.

_Oh, god, here it goes._

Thirty seconds. 

"Zoe?" Madison asks. "Let's make another resolution."

Zoe turns around. Madison raises her hand and holds the box in her palm before she opens it, revealing a shiny ring. Heart racing, Zoe freezes up as the jewel glimmers in her teary eyes.

"Marry me?" Madison asks.

The clock strikes midnight, 2019 begins, the fireworks grow wilder and brighter, and Zoe kisses Madison's lips.

"Yes."

 


End file.
